Senya Tirall
Eternal Fleet Zakuulan Knights Zakuulan Alliance | masters= | apprentices= }} Senya Tirall was a Human female who joined the Zakuulan Knights and rose to become a member of the personal guard of Valkorion, the Immortal Emperor of the Eternal Empire. She spoke out against Valkorion's phasing out of Humans from military roles in favor of Sky Troopers, catching the Emperor's interest. Two years later, the two began a romantic affair, and Tirall had three children—the twins Thexan and Arcann, and her daughter Vaylin. She eventually left the Emperor's guard after Valkorion's indifference to his children grew too much for her to bear, and she hunted down traitors to the Empire. However, after Valkorion's death, Arcann's ascension to the throne, and his subsequent massacre of the Scions of Zakuul, she joined Lana Beniko in rescuing the Outlander and helped establish the Zakuulan Alliance. Biography Early life Senya was born on Zakuul and when her Force-sensitivity was discovered, she joined the Knights of Zakuul. Eventually, when she earned a place in Emperor Valkorion's elite guard, she didn't hesitate to speak her mind, speaking out against replacing Human soldiers from military roles with skytroopers, catching the Emperor's interest. Two years later, they become romantically involved and eventually bore his children. She first gave birth to twins, Arcann and Thexan. Despite showering them with love, her sons gave none in return and Valkorion wanted nothing to do with them. When she was pregnant with third child, Vaylin, when she was still in the womb, Vaylin made furniture move with the Force. As a toddler, she tore droids apart and one time, when a guard dropped a ball she tossed, Vaylin crippled him. Senya went to Valkorion to plead him to help his children, but the Emperor merely caged Vaylin's mind, locking her power away, along with most of who she was. Deciding that her children were not safe around Valkorion, Senya attempted to run away with them but the children idealized their father and refused to leave, calling their own mother weak. Even as children, even with Vaylin's powers locked away, the three of them were more powerful than Senya, so she was forced to leave alone. Valkorion didn't even try to stop her, but felt he made a mistake in letting her go. Senya transferred to the Knights' enforcement division and took assignments at the fringes of the Eternal Empire. The only news Senya every received of her family was in public broadcasts, such as Thexan's funeral, the official statement being that he died invading the Core Worlds. Following Valkorion's supposed assassination at the hands of an Outlander, Arcann took the throne and began invasion of the galaxy as retaliation for the Outlander's crime. By the war's end, Koth Vortena and his crew deserted after refusing Arcann's orders to massacre rioters on Denon. Senya was assigned to hunt down the deserters and spent months attempting to recapture them. At some point, Senya encountered the Sith Lord Lana Beniko, who had traveled into Wild Space in search of the Outlander. Senya became sympathetic to Beniko's cause, understanding how oppressive and cruel Arcann's rule had become. Battle at the Gravestone In 3635 BBY, Senya returned to Zakuul and Beniko and Koth had freed the Outlander from carbonite and assisted them when they were under siege by skytroopers and Knights. Koth refused to trust Senya, still bitter about her relentless pursuit of him. But when HK-55 reminded that reinforcements were on the way, Senya assisted in using the Force to raise the legendary Gravestone. They then escape from Zakuul, managing to destroy over two dozen ships of the Eternal Fleet in a single shot. The group was able to get a short distance away before the Gravestone's hyperdrive failed. After telling the Outlander that their destination is Asylum, Senya received hostility towards Koth. She insisted that her pursuit of him was justified, with him being a deserter. With their argument going nowhere, Senya left the bridge to wander the ship. She went down into the deeper parts of the ship, finding the enigmatic monolith. Revelations on Asylum Upon arriving at Asylum, Senya gave sarcastic remarks when they met with Koth's crew, who were not informed of their complement. As Beniko parted their company to contact her network, Koth approached the Outlander to ask for help in locating his engineer, Tora. Senya also requested the Outlander meet her later so she could introduce them to her allies. Later on, when the Outlander and HK-55 arrived at Senya's rendezvous, she opened a hidden door . But upon entering, HK was hit by an electromagnetic pulse that disabled him and wiped his short-term memory. Senya explained to the confused Outlander that her allies, the Scions of Zakuul, wanted to meet with the two of them only. Heskal, the Scion leader, speaking in hiding, stated that if they were to aid the Outlander's war against Arcann, they must understand the Outlander's role, as for some reason the Outlander remains a blindspot in their visions. Senya then joined the Outlander in persevering through the Scions' trials, as the lesser Scions engaged them in combat and Heskal questioned their intentions. At the final trial, Heskal attempted to convince the two of them that Arcann and Vaylin must die for their slaughter of the Scions. He remained frustrated that he still couldn't see the Outlander's fate and thus personally intervened, knocking out Senya and engaging the Outlander. When the Outlander emerged victorious and stood over a defeated Heskal, Senya pleaded the Outlander not to harm Heskal, insisting that they need the Scions. At that moment, the sanctuary was stormed by Lana, HK, Koth and the crew, demanding the Scions stand down, which they do. Heskal then asked what future the Outlander envisioned for the galaxy after Arcann is defeated. Once the Outlander answered, Heskal shocked all by revealing that the reason why Scions couldn't see the future was because Valkorion had survived within the Outlander's mind. The revelation excited Koth, who believed that Valkorion's survival meant salvation for Zakuul, but Beniko stated that the Emperor was a threat to all life. But as the Outlander turned to leave, Senya confessed her ulterior motive for including herself in the trials, which was to understand the Outlander who was destined to destroy her own children. Lady of Sorrows The party then return to the Gravestone, where Koth had it out again with Senya for lying to them and asked if she really expected them to believe that she was going to oppose her own children. Senya suggested asking Valkorion directly, though the Outlander rejected the notion about being Valkorion's mouthpiece. Koth and Beniko soon began to argue over whether Valkorion was benevolent or a monster. When Senya interjected that she knew him better, only to make the argument awkward. HK then interrupted, announcing that T7-O1 had passed along a message from the "Lady of Sorrows" wished to establish a dialogue with the Gravestone's computers. Senya explained to the Outlander and Beniko that the Lady of Sorrows was an information broker who had remained out of the reach of Zakuulan law. She volunteered to guide the Outlander through the Old World district of Zakuul, where the Lady was known to operate. Upon arriving on Zakuul, Senya puzzled the Outlander by singing a song, in spite of the fact that they're headed into hostile territory. After meeting up with Teeseven, Senya split off to meet with a contact of her's, Reg. However, upon entering Reg's cantina, she was attacked by the Heralds of Zildrog. She managed to hold her own before the Outlander arrived to assist her. Afterwards, she confronted Reg, who defended that the Heralds made a deal with Arcann; in exchange for Knights keeping out of the Old World, the Heralds would keep crime down and Reg was afraid of the Heralds' wrath if they learned of Senya's involvement. Senya demanded to know where to find the Lady of Sorrows but Reg refused, so she had to physically assault him to get some answers. Reg pointed her to one of the Lady's proxies, Mona Gale. Senya and the Outlander find Gale at the Market Squad scamming citizens. Despite her disapproval, she cut straight to business and demanded to know where to find the Lady. Just then, a public broadcast from Arcann labeled Senya as the Outlander's accomplice. This unintentionally gave the Outlander some clout, as Gale admitted that she didn't know how to contact the Lady but suggested they go and meet with the Heralds in Breaktown to get a meeting with her. Just as they were about to enter the Heralds' lair, they were accosted by Koth, who was told by Teeseven about their destination and figured out the rest by himself. He stated that the Heralds' leader, the Exalted, detests Knights and wouldn't talk to Senya. They then began arguing, Senya insisting that she could simple strongarm him into compliance, but Koth claimed that as an average Zakuulan, he could reason with them. Regardless of whom the Outlander sided with, the Exalted refused to cooperate. But before he could order his men to open fire, they received a holocall from a Nautolan named Thea, declaring that the Lady wants to meet both the Exalted and the Outlander at the Razor, the latter remaining unharmed. Despite have the Exalted's son, Brennen and a companion of the Outlander's whom they didn't side with, as hostages, the Exalted ordered his men to attack regardless. The Lady is ultimately revealed to be a droid named SCORPIO, who killed the Exalted and installed Brennen as his replacement. With their new ally acquired, the Outlander and the others departed Zakuul. Battle of Asylum Shortly after SCORPIO was integrated into the crew, the Outlander was called to the Scions' hideout by Heskal. Subsequently, Asylum came under attack by Arcann's forces. When the Gravestone came under attack and Vaylin personally confronted the Outlander, Senya rushed to aid the defenders. She first dispatched a Knight going after Koth's crew before telekinetically tossing the Outlander away before Vaylin could strike. She urged Beniko to go with the Outlander and free the Gravestone, saying this is a family matter. Senya proceeded to duel her own daughter and attempted to reason with her but failed. Ultimately, Senya managed to disarm her daughter but when she had her at her mercy, she couldn't strike her own. Before Senya walked away, her daughter finally revealed to her that it was Arcann who killed Thexan in cold blood. This revelation shocked Senya to the core, but she was forced to flee. She managed to gather her wits enough to rejoin her allies aboard the Gravestone as they fled Asylum. After managing to flee into hyperspace, the Outlander collapsed after suffering battle wounds from their duel with Arcann. Later, when the Outlander woke up, they revealed that Heskal brought Arcann to Asylum to fulfill his prophecy. Arriving on Odessen According to Beniko, the Battle of Asylum had shown the galaxy that the Eternal Empire was not invincible and elements from both the Old Galactic Republic and True Sith Empire were throwing their support behind the Outlander's new Alliance to destroy the Eternal Throne. The Gravestone then landed on Odessen, which Beniko described as balanced in the Force. After setting up a base, the crew got to unwind at the cantina. With Koth still being hostile towards her, Senya left, joking that she intended to sing. She then went outside to contemplate, and was later approached to the Outlander after the party had ended. During her conversation, she then revealed what Vaylin had told her. After saying the truth, Senya hardened her resolve to stop her children and to accept the choices she made. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Individuals of the Eternal Empire Category:Members of the Zakuulan Alliance Category:Zakuulan Knights Category:Zakuulans